Fajar Siddiq
An innovative entrepreneur, professional yo-yo player, graphic designer, web-developer and photo-editor. In 2005, at the age of 19, Fajar co-founded Euphorya and change how people think about and customised graphic design in vector faces with design technology. Four years later he co-founded Dement Clothing, designer clothes made for street and lifestyle culture fashion trends support various talents from professional yoyo players, models, cyclists and scooters. In 2010, Fajar co-founded FSphotography, photo editing services developing images for retouching, adjusting and filtering. Fajar is also sponsored by a toy company Duncan® Crew Worldwide, a team of sponsored players in ten countries who represent the pinnacle of yo-yo skill across the globe. His other sponsors include Sanguis, a local brand from Singapore. http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f9/fajarsiddiq/fajartospicprofile-1.gif Achievements Insult To Revenge OffString Video 1998 • Hyper Yo-Yo Nationals - 4th Place (Singapore) 2000 • Bp Proyo Nationals - 4rd Place (Singapore) • Bp Killerbee Freestyle - 1st Place (Singapore) • Toyzbar Competition – X Division - 1st Place (Malaysia KL) • Toyzbar Competition – A Division - 4th Place (Malaysia KL) • Toyzbar Competition – AA Division - 7th Place (Malaysia KL) • Toyzbar Competition – Shoot the Moon Contest - 1st Place (Malaysia KL) 2003 • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - A Division - 2nd Place • Asia Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - X Division - 2nd Place 2004 • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 5A Division - 2nd Place • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 5thPlace • Asia Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 7thPlace 2005 • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 2ndPlace Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 5A Division - 4thPlace 2006 • Singapore Nationals - 2A Division - 5th Place • Singapore Nationals - 4A Division - 3rd Place • Singapore Nationals - 5A Division - 5th Place • Asia Pacific YoYo Championships - 4A Division - 6th Place • Asia Pacific YoYo Championships - 5A Division- 13th Place 2007 • West Coast Classics - 4A Division - 3rd Place • West Coast Classics - 5A Division - 5th Place • Singapore Nationals - 4A Division - 3rd Place • Singapore Nationals - 5A Division - 5th Place2008 • Eastern State Throwdown - Y Division - 3rd Place • Speed Challenge x Central Yo-Yo Malaysia - Best Trick Contest - 1st Place 2010 • Asia Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 10th Place 2011 • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 3rd Place • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 5A Division - 6th Place • Asia Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 9th Place 2012 • Singapore Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 4th Place • Asia Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 12th Place • Bali International Yo-Yo Open - 4A Division - 2nd Place • Bali International Yo-Yo Open - Best of the best Division - 4th Place • Central Malaysia Yo-Yo Championship - Long Sleeper Yo-Yo Contest - 1st Place, 9min 44secs External Links *Duncan *Duncan Crew World Wide *Fajar Siddiq YouTube site *Off String Super Heroes BlogSpot *Euphorya Clothing’s MySpace Page Category:People